Eternal Starlight
by RAandLRforever
Summary: Isaac Black: the son of Nessie and Jacob. Seventeen and completely human. The Volturi aren't going to let him remain that way, if Isaac choose to remain human the vampire world would turn into chaos. He must choose between his heart and his responibility
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have done a lot of research for this story and Calais is actually a real place and I believe is it the perfect setting for this story. I have to give credit to my friends Emilee and Allison who have helped my put my ideas in fanfic form.

Chapter 1

Night was approaching as Renesmee quickly paced back and forth on the cottage porch.

"Where is he? He's been gone for hours," she mumbled.

Jacob had ventured out with his wolf pack to check the boundaries. The Cullens, as well as Jacob's pack, had moved to Calais, Maine because their secret was getting harder to keep. The wolf pack that already lived there gave them enough land for each group to hunt, but Jacob was still leery. For the past eight months, he had kept everyone on the watch.

Renesmee quietly sat on the porch steps and brought her knees to her chest. The glimmer of the moon on her engagement ring caught her attention. She was still getting used to the fact that she was now Mrs. Renesmee Black. They had been married for almost a year and had moved to Maine shortly after the nuptial. She missed the comfy-ness of Forks and the other towns but the breezy lifestyle of Calais was also to her liking. Suddenly, the sweet woodsy smell of her Jacob broke her trance. He ran up to her, already in human form, and gave her a huge hug.

"Man, I missed you," he said, giving her a sweet kiss.

Renesmee crinkled her nose at the smell. His bare chest was covered in a sticky substance. She could tell that it was Seth's blood.

"What wrong? What did you do to Seth?" Renesmee asked him.

"Nothing is wrong! We were out searching and Seth got caught up in a hunters trap. I had to switch to human to get him out." he chuckled at the concern in her voice.

"Oh, wow. Is he going to be ok?"

"Yeah, he has a big gash on his foot, but remember werewolves heal fast. He should be normal by morning." he said, sitting down on the porch steps.

Renesmee sat back down beside him.

"The moon sure is pretty tonight." Jacob said wrapping his arm around her. "What's wrong?" he asked, turning to look at her with concern on his face.

"What do you mean?" she asked, annoyed that he had read her emotions so easily. Again.

"I got a feeling when I touched you. You're worried about something and you're afraid to tell me. What is it Nessie? You can tell me anything. Remember our vows through think and thin I'll be with you till the end." Jacob offered up his characteristic smile.

She laughed at little laugh and let a silent tear slide down her cheek. She took a deep breath, preparing herself to tell him.

"I'm pregnant." she whispered.

She couldn't believe that she finally said it. She had been hiding it the since she had found out, about two weeks before. She was going through the same shock as Jacob because until that moment it hadn't seemed real. She hadn't told anyone and ibkt now that she had actually spoken the words, did it become reality.

"Wow?! That's amazing Ness!" he yelped, pulling her into another hug. He was careful not to squeeze to tight around her belly. "How far along are you?"

"I would say about three months, but I'm not exactly sure with me being half-vampire," she said rubbing her still then tummy.

"Have you told Edward and Bella yet?" he asked, grinning at the thought.

"No, you know how long we had to wait before Bella agreed to let us get married. I can only imagine how mad she will be when he finds out." she said sighing.

"Yeah, I understand." he said remembering how they fought with Edward and Bella to get married, when Renesmee turned 6 and a half.

"So when do you think we should tell them?" she asked, praying that it wasn't for awhile.

"Well I think we should tell them as soon as possible. Besides I really want Carlisle to check you out. If your pregnancy is anything like your mother's you need the medical help now," he said, shuddering at the memory of Bella all weak and broken. The image had permanently scarred him.

"I was afraid of that." she said, standing up and wiping dirt from her jeans.

"I'll be with you the whole time." He said, taking her hand and walking with her to the main cottage, where Carlisle and Esme live. It was usually where the Cullens would congregate before settling into their own cottage for the night. As they walked, Jacob filled her in on the rest of the happenings of his day.

Jacob kept his mind on the wolf pack so Edward couldn't read his mind.

"Hey, Ness," Bella said walking in to the living room.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad," she said before she and Jacob joined Edward on the sofa.

Jacob sat down beside her, a cocky smile dominating his face. Renesmee noticed and elbowed him in the side.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, still smiling at her.

"So how's the hunt going, Jacob?" Edward asked breaking up the argument before it could really start.

"Good. Seth got hurt today but he'll be fine."

"That's good." Edward replied nodding his head.

"I'm pregnant!" she blurted out.

She watched the faces of her parents and her Uncle Jasper who was watching a football game on TV.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked, confusion on her face. Her confusion blocked out her other emotions…for a second.

"Yes, I'm sure." Renesmee smiled rubbing her tummy.

"But how? This wasn't supposed to happen! Edward, Carlisle assured us they couldn't have children! The risk is too high. What if she goes through what I went through?" Bella rushed through her sentence. If she had been human, she would have been panting for air. She was debating between hugging her daughter, or _killing_ her son-in-law.

"Mom, it's fine. Besides Jacob and I have a totally new situation then what you and Dad had. I can't die and we will have Grandpa monitoring everything. I promise I will let you know if there are any problems. Ok?" Renesmee reassured her Mom by giving her a sweet hug, trying to communicate how happy she was about this pregnancy. When she released her, Bella was still angry, but at least she was trying to control it.

"Dad?" Renesmee asked seeking out her father's approval…and help.

"Congrats, Jacob." Edward stiffly patted Jacob a little too hard on the back.

"Thanks, Dad." Jacob smiled coyly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I DON'T OWN TWLIGHT!!!

"So I guess Grandma got over it?" Isaac asked smiling.

"Yeah. But that's another story." Renesme laughed at her seventeen year old son, taking her hands off his arm.

It seemed like only yesterday that the events in the story had taken place. Not much had changed besides Isaac.

"Well you better get ready for school. It's almost seven."

"I know." he yawned sitting up and stretching.

Renesme silently got up and shut the door. She enjoyed the new tradition of morning stories. On Isaac's seventeenth birthday, she and Jacob had sat down with him and told the ultimate story. The story that defined their future. When Renesme had given birth on April 24th, the Cullens and Jacob's pack were not the only ones to visit little Isaac. The Volturi had come to investigate the new Cullen. When they found out he had been born fully human they demanded that he be turned into a vampire by his eighteenth birthday or there would be consequences. Alice could not make out a clear picture but death was a certain factor. When they had revealed this to Isaac they left out the Volturi detail and just told him he must be changed at eighteen. They started the morning stories so Isaac could learn more about his history and vampires.

As she walked down the hallway towards the kitchen she could smell the strong scent of bacon and eggs. She crinkled her nose at the repulsive smell. Jacob had taken over the duty of cooking since her tastes were tainted by her love of blood. +

"Here." he chuckled hading her a cup of blood from the fridge.

Nessie just smiled and sat in a stool to watch him cook. Just as Jacob had scooped the food onto the plates, Isaac came bounding down the stairs running his fingers through wet shaggy black hair.

"Just in time." Jacob said handing his son a plate.

"Uh…I don't think I have time this morning Dad. I'm running late." he said stuffing his soccer cleats in his bag. "Oh and I also have practice tonight after school so I might be late getting home."

"At least take some toast." Jacob said offering him the plate.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad." he said with fake annoyance while grabbing the toast.

"Enjoy food while you can because it will be a A postitive diet before too long." Renesme laughed holding up her cup.

"Don't remind me." he laughed sticking out his tongue.

He fished for his keys. Once unlocked he climbed inside and threw his duffle bag in the passengers seat. Living so close to school and its advantages. He didn't have to leave early so that meant he could sleep in later. When he didn't have soccer practice he was home early too. It was raining by time he reached school. He grabbed his bag and ran for the entrance. Inside he was met by his friend Danny.

"Hey Isaac, what's up?" Danny asked shutting his locker.

"Oh you know the same old stuff. So looking forward to the Calculus test today." he grumbled shoving his bag in his locker.

Just then the warning bell rang.

"Well I'll catch up with you at lunch." Danny smiled heading off to his first hour.

Isaac grabbed a pencil and headed off to class. He enjoyed school but he hated Calculus especially first hour. He sat down at his desk next to Jordan and Anthony. Just as they started talking about last weeks game they were interrupted by their teacher Miss Wilson.

"Hello everyone! Can I have your attention? We have a new student."

That was all Isaac had heard. As he turned all his attention was on her. She was absolutely beautiful. She was a different kind of beautiful than he was used to at home. She had flaws that made her perfect. She was around 5'8" which seemed tiny compare to Isaac who was 6'2". Her skin was a lovely olive peach. She had a light dusting of barely there freckles across her cheeks and her eyes a lovely hazel. As she took a seat next to him he could smell the scent of her shampoo flowing off her long brown hair. She looked over at him noticing his stare.

"Hey, I'm Kate." she smiled holding out her hand.

"Isaac." he chocked out holding out the wrong hand.

"Oops." she giggled extending her other hand giving his an awkward shake.

Class went by too slow. He thought all hour of something to say to her that would let her know he wasn't really a dork. When the bell rang he raced to the front to put his test on the teacher's desk. As he turned around she was gone. He looked for her second and third hour without any luck. When the lunch bell rang he quickly made it to his locker and met up with Danny.

"Hey man! How was the test?" Danny asked.

"Have you seen her?" Isaac asked looking around the cafeteria, completely ignoring Danny's question.

"Who?"

"Kate!" he said as if Danny should know.

"Katie Garrett?"

"No, it's Kate. She's new here. She was in my first hour and I made a total fool outta myself. I want to prove to her I'm not really like that."

"Oh so you like her?" Danny teased.

"No…like I told you I have to show here I'm not a klutz."

The boys grabbed a tray of barley edible food and headed over towards the tables. That's when he saw her. She was walking with Hannah and Leigha.

"Dude that's her!" he exclaimed in a whisper.

"It looks like they are coming over here." Danny laughed.

"Shut up dude." Isaac eyed him annoyed.

They sat down casually. Isaac could not understand this feeling he had. He had had girlfriends before but he never felt like this. He had this overwhelming need to be with her. To touch her to just know she was ok at all possible moments. He didn't even know her yet it didn't seem to matter.

"Hey Isaac." he heard her say.

As he turned he knocked over his milk over his lap. He quickly looked up at Kate who had a smile across her face. As his face turned a million shades of red, she handed him the napkins off her tray.

"You need this more than I do." she giggled again walking off with Maggie and Leigha.

He had done it again but he was not going to give up.


	3. Chapter 3

Isaac had successfully avoided seeing Kate the rest of the day. He was so relieved when the bell rang at three. He grabbed his soccer gear from his locker and quickly changed. They started off practice with the normal one mile run. Isaac loved running. There was something about pushing your limits and escaping reality that he loved. He had to focus on controlling his speed. He ran faster then a normal human but not as fast as his ancestors. Practice was cut short due to the sporadic Maine rain. He didn't bother changing from his wet clothes but just ran to his car. He threw his bag in the back and sat there letting the heat from his car warm up his throbbing muscles. Through the pouring rain he could made out a lump under the school awning.

"Kate?" he murmured under his breath.

He got out of his car and headed over to the lump.

"Kate is that you?" he yelled the rain mumbling his voice.

The lump merely looked up at him before resting its head back down on its knees. Isaac silently sat down beside the figure.

"You need a ride home?"

Kate simply shook her head yes, her eyes full of tears. He stood up and offered her a hand. There was a slight shock but Isaac simply brushed it off. Once inside the car the silence continued.

"Where do you live?" he asked his eyes focused on the road ahead.

"You should have just left me there. I don't want to go home." she said simply while staring out the window.

"Well…" he did know what to do. He had this need to make her happy and he couldn't explain it. He knew he was walking on dangerous ground.

"Well…do you want to go home with me for awhile?" His knuckles were turning white, he was holding on the steering wheel so tight.

"Oh could I?"

With that Isaac took a sharp turn that leads him to his house. He was glad it was a short trip because the silence was killing him. It was still raining heavily when they reached the Black house but they did bother to run into the house.

"Wow…your house is absolutely beautiful." she whispered in awe.

"Yea I guess it is." Isaac murmured, actually taking time to look at his beautiful two story home.

"Come on let's go inside."

Kate silently followed him inside.

"Mmm…Renesme?" He called silently cursing himself for almost letting mom slip.

Isaac rarely had friends over with the exception of Anthony or Trevor on occasion. Not that he wasn't allowed or that the Cullen's weren't stable, he just felt the risk was too high and it creeped him out to have to pretend his mother was he attractive older sister.

"Isaac?" Renesme called walking in to the front room, confusion in her voice. Confusion was replaced with understanding as she saw the dripping wet brunette beside her son.

"Kate, this is Renesme." He said motioned.

"Nice to meet you." Renesme smiled at the girl.

"Hi." she whispered back looking shy as she remembered her wet clothes.

"Why don't you come with me? I'll get you in some dry clothes."

Kate looked back at Isaac who gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled in return and bounded up the stairs after a weightless Renesme. He waited until he heard his parents' door shit before running upstairs and throwing his bag on the floor. He wanted to look good to make up for looking like an idiot at school. He chose a red t-shirt and threw on some jeans. When he was finished he walked back downstairs and saw his mother resting on the sofa.

"Where's Kate?"

"Upstairs, still changing. She's a nice girl." she said smiling at her son.

"Whatever mom. She needed a place to hang out for awhile. It's nothing." he said trying to convince himself more then Renesme.

He turned back to the stairs when he heard Kate approaching. Every time he saw her she seemed to be more and more beautiful. She was in a pair of Nessie's jeans and a light blue fitted long sleeve shirt. Her hair was in dry waves and her face was wiped clean of makeup.

"Hi." she smiled shyly.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I'm sure we could whip something up." asked Renesme still sitting on the sofa.

"No, but thanks! I'd better go home. My family is probably worried about me."

"Oh ok. Come on, I'll drive you home." Isaac said grabbing his keys.

"Please come back. We would LOVE to have you over again." Nessie hollered as they walked out the door. It had stopped raining by now.

"Can we just walk?" Kate asked. "I don't live that far. About a mile that way."

"Sure." Isaac shrugged putting his keys in his pocket. He really didn't mind because it gave him more time to be with her. It was driving him nuts how crazy he was about her.

"I just love the smell after the rain. It's so relaxing." she giggled spreading out her arms and spinning.

"Uhmpf." Isaac sounded as she ran into him. He quickly grabbed her to keep her from falling.

"My hero." she laughed her face just inches from his. "Sorry." she said scrambling out of his embrace.

"Your sister…seems nice." she commented distracting him from the embarrassment.

"My sister?" Then it hit him that his mom must have told her they were siblings. "Oh yeah she is."

"Well that's my house." she pointed to a big white Victorian home partly covered in vines. "Thanks sooo much for everything." she said stopping him at the gate.

"It's nothing really. Like Renesme said, you can come back anytime."

"Thanks I'll remember that." she smiled turning and walking up to the house.

"I have to go home and talk to Dad." Isaac muttered to himself turning around to return home to talk to his father about the strange feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Isaac and Kate.

"Who was that girl with Isaac?" Jacob asked wiping car oil from his hands onto an old rag.

"Her name is Kate. She's a sweet girl, very pretty. I think Isaac really likes this one." Renesme chimed wrapping her arms around her husband replaying the events of the evening.

"Looks like I'm going to have to talk to him about this one." Jacob sighed throwing the rag onto the counter.

"Why? It's not like his can imprint on her."

"Yea…imprint. I'm going to start dinner." Jacob said opening the fridge hoping to change the conversation.

Isaac took the long way home. He needed more time to sort out his feelings for Kate. He had no idea why he was falling so fast and why he felt so sick when he wasn't with her. He knew the only one that could understand his situation would be his grandfather Edward. He knew from old stories that his grandparents love was fast and everlasting. He made a silent vow to speak to his grandfather Edward after dinner. Isaac finally made it to the house about an hour after he left. He opened the door laying his unneeded keys onto the foyer table.

"Isaac is that you?" called a voice from the kitchen.

"Yes mom!"

"Come here and help me set the table."

As soon as Isaac entered the his mom handed him two large dishes. Isaac quickly grabbed the dishes from his mother and set them down on the polished table. He sat down and was soon joined by his and Isaac quickly filled their plates with the steaming food while Renesme picked a few items poking them with her fork.

"So Mom. I was wondering, do you think that Kate could eat dinner with us sometime?"

"Sure." "I don't think so." Renseme was interrupted by Jacob.

"Why not?" Isaac asked looking at his father with a strained look.

"Your mom says you're serious about this girl."

"Well yeah, she's cool."

"Well I don't think you should see her anymore."

"Jacob?!" Renesme choked looking at her husband questioningly.

"Look, Carlisle is going to change him in a couple months. He doesn't need to be falling in love with some girl. I'm just saving them both a lot of heart break in the end." Jacob said sternly.

"Wait! I thought I had a choice about if I wanted to be changed or not. I thought it was my choice!" Isaac said setting down his fork on the table.

"There was a choice and it has been made. You will become a vampire after you graduate. It is your responsibility to this family to change."

"Responsibility! What responsibility? You just don't want me to be happy because I remind you of grandma when she was human. So fragile and weak. Well I am not grandma Bella." Isaac yelled.

"You do not understand how you not changing will harm the family. As I said it is your responsibility."

"Well maybe I don't want to be apart of this family." With that Isaac stood and left the table slamming the front door shut behind him.

"Isaac!" Renesme cried after him.

"No let him go. He'll be back." Jacob said trying to pull him towards her but she shoved him off and walked away to go hunt.

"Isaac is coming." Alice chimed walking into the living room where Carlisle and Esme lived.

"Yeah and it doesn't sound good." Edward replied after hearing the thoughts of his grandson's mind.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Isaac called after walking into the house.

"Oh hey Isaac. What's the matter?" Bella asked walking over to him.

"I need to talk to you and Grandpa. Can I stay with you tonight."

"Sure." Bella smiled. "We were just leaving. Alice can you tell Esme that I'll be back tomorrow."

Alice simply nodded her head.

"He has a point you know." Edward replied after the three were outside walking to there small cabin in among the trees.

"I know. Maybe. But that's not what I'm here for." Isaac grunted.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bella asked confused.

"We'll explain inside." Edward said trying to smile.

"Ok so tell me what's going on?" Bella asked as they all sat on various unused furniture scattered across the room.

"Dad said I couldn't date this girl because I'm going to be changed in a few months. He told me I don't have a choice now. Do I?"

"Well yes you do. But you need to know the consequences of both choices. If you chose to remain a human you will have a hard time fitting in with us and you may have to leave the family so we can all keep our

secret. As well as we will have to fight the Volturie." Edward replied a pained look when he said the ancient clan's name.

"The volturie. Why? I thought they were disbanded after their attack on my mom."

"Well they have a rule Isaac. The rule is that no human must know of vampires and you hun are a vampire." Bella sighed. "Why do you think they had such a problem with me?" she chuckled.

"Exactly and if we don't kill you they will or they will forever follow you to see if you spill the secret. Now if you chose to become a vampire we won't have this worry. But...but you will have to forget love

at least with a human."

"Why? That's why I wanted to talk to you. You were a human Grandma."

"But that's a different situation. Who says she will even want to be a vampire? Who says she will like you after you change? Who says she is willing to make the sacrifices I made? Isaac...maybe Jacob was right."

"No he wasn't. You don't know Kate. She's not a normal human." Isaac said hurt.

"And neither are you Isaac. You are a human with a destiny. An immortal destiny." Bella said trying to soothe her aching grandson.

"Well I don't care what my father says. I am going to be with Kate until I change." Isaac said looking up at his immortal grandparents.

"Well why don't you get a shower and think about it more in the morning." Bella said standing up.

"Fine." He silently walked to the bathroom that was only used for the occasional guests.

He knew that he loved Kate but maybe he was just being foolish. He knew one thing for sure, he could not wait to see Kate again tomorrow.


End file.
